RED HEAT
by just.like.kndrgrtn.x3
Summary: He wasn't supposed to be touching her the way he was. Their families hated each other. But that wouldn't stop them. ONESHOT.


It was wrong, but that didn't mean they would stop it. Nobody ever stuck to rules. That was a rule itself. Nothing was stopping them from continuing. Only the cries from co-family members and from friends telling them it was all wrong. It wasn't supposed to happen. But it was, and it had been for two months. Sixty one days or how a highly intelligent person would put it, one thousand four hundred and sixty four hours. Not to self, get out more often. Back to it, they wouldn't step it. Not when their feelings were mutual and they didn't want to. Not when their chemistry was so high ridden that there would be no way of stopping. Their families didn't get along, it was so wrong. Yet, it was so right.

''You two stop it! We will not have something as disrupting as your conflictant behaviour interrupt with our holy home.'' The loud begs of a mother were yelled.

The adolescent male from the other side of the door sighed and rose up, ''It is not as if we are homosexual or anything, this is pure hetro!'' His voice slapped her. He was disturbed, to say the least. ''What makes you think your Holy Little Jesus Christ was a fucking Saint!'' She had had it. That hurt her.

''Don't you ever think about coming out of that room! Not until we grant you out!'' She stormed off, her feet banging across the floor. He sighed contently and threw himself back down, ontop of the petite brunette he was trying oh-so-carefully not to crush.

Resting upon next to her, his arms wrapping her torso and pulling her sleeping form into him. Her breasts pushing against him as her legs rubbed against his. She moaned happily and snuggled closer to him, her small, fragile hands pursing his muscled back towards her. He placed his lips to her forehead and kissed her softly. The petite girl smiled in her sleep and hugged him tighter. A dark room, no lights. A pair of lovers, taking the bed.

''Troy! You get your son-of-a-bitch ass out of that bed, right this instant!'' He would curse his friends for telling their parents of their acivities. Even if it wasn't their fault, no knowing what was at stake, with their drunken forms. His father screamed at him, he was suprised that the girl wasn't awake yet. With all the screaming, yelling, crying, that was heard from outside their door. It was almost a miracle.

''Your precious little wife told me otherwise!'' He yelled back, she frowned in her sleep.

Her eyes softly flicked open and looked up a him curiously, ''Troy..'' He stared down at her lovingly. She smiled as he kissed her gently. She straddled him and moaned as his hands crept down her bare back, passing over where her bra should rest. She leaned down and kissed him passionately, her hands cupping his cheeks. Her brown locks of dark hair falling past her shoulders and tickling against his chest. He leant up and his hand grabbed the back of her neck lightly, pulling her closer. Neither listening to the banging on the door and the cries of God from the other side of the thick woden door. His hands raicked up and down her arms, pushing her shoulders backwards. He hovered over her, her head near the foot of the bed. His hands both cupping the back of her neck, as her head bent backwards. The scene was almost erotic. If it wasn't for the screams of unforgiveness. Her right arm hooked around his neck, cascading down the other side, as her left arm rode down his well toned chest. It was just a memory of what had happend the previous night's fall. His hand curbed the back of her right knee and ran his hand down the outline of her thigh. He groaned when she bit down on his lip. She grinned and pulled away, her hands romaing through his hair as she pushed him backwards, so he lay on his back.

Her bare chest rested against his own as she lay ontop of him and pulled the covers up to hide their intimacy. He hooked his arms under her own, wrapping them around, as she leant down again and kissed him hungrily. His lips slowly moving down, as did the covers, before covering a layer of hair leading down to what she couldn't wait to feel within her.

The door slammed to an abrunt holt, the eye witnesses struck. The woman gasped at her daughter's actions. The man raised an eyebrow at is son who was panting from her display of affection as he pulled her closer to him. She moved up rapidly to cover the two and pulled up the covers, yet again. ''What, in God's name did you think you were doing Gabriella Anne Montez ?!''

''I might answer you when you tell me why the hell you bring God into every conversation all the time!'' The brunette replied. The elder woman shrieked, she had not brought her daughter up to this. She didn't bring her up in an envirronment to curse Christ and swear when in a rage. It was the boy that currently  lay underneath her godblessed that had changed her.

''Do not dare reply to me in that manner! Nothing gives you the right to answer me that way!'' She yelled at her.

The petite adolescent, ''You want your answer ? I was showing some appreciation, to the person that I happen to be in love with! Unless, you'd like me to go into deeper detail...'' Her voice trailed off sarcasticaly. Troy pulled her closer and she rested her head upon his chest. His hands lowering to under her hips to keep her from moving.

''Get off of my daughter!''

''Looks like she's the one who's ontop of me!'' He reasoned back. Gabriella giggled silently, and swept some hair back off his forehead.

''You have no right to touch her!''

The man spoke up, defending his son, ''If you didn't quite hear what she was saying, how about I repeat it.. She said they're in love, and I for one, believe them. Can you honistly tell me that you and your husband looked like that after an acount of making love. No, you can't, cause you don't know what real love is. Just because you didn't get your little-girl happy-ever-after, doesn't mean your daughter doesn't have to either! And before I shut the door and let them contine, don't you ever talk to my son like that ever again!'' The door slammed shut.

Gabriella lifted her head and looked up at the boy. He smiled and leant down to kiss her passionately. She sat up and wrapped her arms around his torso, hugging him tighter. Those banging noises on the door and screams were still heard. But not so many as before, now there were just three, not seven.

Troy unwrapped his arms from her and pushed her down gently onto the bed. He shimmied down until his face was at crotch's length, she looked down at him confused, resting herself up by her forearms, ''What are you doing ?''

He smirked and placed both of her legs over his shoulders, ''Returning the favor.'' She didn't reply as his tongue entered her swiftly. Her arms falling down and her gentle hands prying to the sheets for grip.

**I was totally just in a the mood for writing a oneshot, and this storyline came up and into my mind. So I wrote it. Given the day of Zac and Vanessa news it was just obvious that I wanted to write some Troy and Gabriella fluff. Hope you like. It might be a bit confusing, but that's just me. Xoxo, J**


End file.
